Generally, a suspension system of a vehicle limits transmission of an impact force from tires to the frame of the vehicle. For example, when the vehicle travels over a bump, components of the suspension system jounce or collapse to absorb energy generated by the impact. However, when the suspension system cannot completely dissipate the energy, the components of the suspension system may impact each other thereby transmitting the forces to the frame, which is not desirable. Therefore, there is a need to prevent the components from impacting each other to prevent transmission of the remaining impact force from the tires to the frame of the vehicle.